ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Iniar (nation)
'''Iniar '''is a nation in southern Thossos, situated almost entirely on the peninsula of the same name. Iniar is an insular culture, thought to have roots in the original settlers that came to the region almost 6,000 years ago. The first inhabitants of Iniar were subsistence farmers concentrated around the Ionori river. and descendants of early humans who came to the peninsula by sailing down the coast from Sistillia. The region was among the first to urbanize in the continent, and boasted several large city states at the time of the Kelorian Conquest. Iniar's relatively large and concentrated population was enough to turn away the northern invaders. In the face of the growing Kelorian Empire, Iswivos gradually consolidated power among the dinwars and became a center of trade. Iniar was eventually was brought into the Thossian Empire. Iniar regained independence and today is a powerful agricultural center and boasts nearly a third of the population of all of Thossos. History The region of Iniar was first discovered a little over nine thousand years ago. Following the southern coast, early humans spread westward from the Narrow Straits, eventually settling around the mouth of the Ionori river. Over time, these early peoples adapted into a thriving agricultural society, taking advantage of the rich river floodplains. Populations boomed, and people migrated further north, to the headwaters of the Ionori in the hills of Osniwa. By 8000 PC, the groups of Iniar had begun to coalesce into centralized city states called dinwars. Despite their political rivalries, the dinwars shared a culture history and engaged in high levels of trade and cooperation. By the time of the Kelorian Conquest in 7850, the city states of Iniar were strong enough to resist invasion. The Kelorians were never able to annex the peninsula, but dozens of small wars traded territory back and forth between the two states. First Empire Continued pressure from the Kelorians forced the kingdoms to unite, and by 6000 PC the dinwars of Iniar had banded together into what was known as a Jiwar, or a federated city state. This was the first Iniari Empire. The Empire was insular, unable to trade north or south due to Keloria's border wars. Primarily agrarian, the empire was peaceful and industrious throughout its existence. The decline of the first Empire occurred in the late 39th century. The dynasties of the dinwars had grown into sprawling monarchies in their own right, and the unity of Iniar as a whole has been questioned by historians. The rivalries between imperial families grew larger as culture and language began to diverge across the peninsula. The political tensions reached a head after hundreds of years with the Years of Water, a time period which saw massive storms and flooding across the southern part of the peninsula, devastating agriculture and leading to widespread famine. In the midst of this crisis, the capital of Iswivos was sacked by rival dinwars, and the last vestige of imperial power crumbled, splitting apart into dozens of smaller states. Second Empire After the fragmentation of the first Empire, coalitions and kingdoms formed across the peninsula. The once cooperative dinwars engaged in fierce competition, and waves of successive rulers captured and lost territory all over the region. This pattern was finally broken by Riman Hatsar, king of the powerful Divu dinwar. In the late 36th century he built a large confederacy with the surrounding dinwars, and was actively expanding his territory. Their increasing power forced other dinwars to join, and in 3672 the last independent coalition succumbed to what is now known as the second Iniari Empire. Eager to cement his power, Hatsar worked to undermine local power whenever possible, culminating in the purges late in his reign which killed the remaining members of dinwar dynasties, replacing them with advisors and governors of his choosing. The second Empire was much more centralized than all previous Iniari states, though this would not save it from its eventual conquest at the hands of the Thossians. Thossian Invasion Thrayssian IV, son of Obaro II, invaded western Iniar in 2560. With an army 20,000 strong, he was able to take most of the western coastline, but increasing resistance forced his retreat at the Battle of Six Stones. Regrouping, Thrayssian took his armies northeast to Osniwa, intending to use the river as a natural defense as he battled southward. The plan was overwhelmingly successful. By 2554, the entire eastern coast of Iniar was under Thossian control, including the Vosusin Isles. Two years later, in 2552, all that remianed of the Second Empire was the dinwar of Iswivos, which stood fiercely against Thrayssian. Crises in Kye forced him to retreat, leaving Iswivos as an independent enclave. The people of Iswivos made repeated attempts to rebuff the Thossians, but Thossos engaged in a long term siege of the entire dinwar, almost completely cutting it off. Despite the immense pressure, Iswivos managed to retain independence for more than two hundred years before finally falling to Thossos in the 24th century. Under Thossian Rule text here Independence After the collapse in 0 AC, Iniar split relatively peacefully from Thossos. The millennia old administrative divisions were in some cases even still intact; today called diwari, they are primarily found in the southern part of Iniar. Culture Architecture Iniari architecture tends to be strong and square, with an emphasis on vertical columns, timbers, and framing. Red coloring is a very common, incorporating the exotic trees found in the region. Most Iniari architectural motifs are highly squared, such as posts, windows, and floor plans. Iswivos is the gold standard of architecture on the peninsula, with the royal residences consisting mainly of red and white, multi-tiered buildings with elaborate cornices. Iniari roofs tend to be nearly flat and thinly shingled, with channels to collect and divert water from summer storms. Language The Iniari language is related to the language spoken by the first settlers of Thossos. Over the millennia, it split into hundreds of dialects and mutually unintelligible sub-languages across the whole coastal region. But ever since Iniar's conquest by the Thossian Empire, most of these languages have gone extinct. Those that do remain feature heavy infusions of Thossian. Category:Nations